


Merely a Dream

by FabulousWriter



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on deviantART
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousWriter/pseuds/FabulousWriter
Summary: The love Saeran feels for MC is haunting him. Haunting him to the point he dreams of her. Will he ever be happy knowing the woman he loves can't ever be his in the real world?





	Merely a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> There is feeling up on someone, if you don't like that then don't read it. I do not own Luciel/707/Saeyoung, Saeran, or MC. They obviously belong to Cheritz

Once again I had seen her in HIS arms, my own brother. He always got the things I could only dream of having. I've never been in love and only when I became sane again did I realize this.

_**I had fallen in love with HER.** _

She infiltrated my every waking thought and my heart would race so much that I could feel it wanting to get out of my chest. I would blush when I heard her laugh. I could feel myself swell up with warmth knowing I, of all people, could do such a thing.

Her lips always looked so tantalizing, so kissable. I always wondered how they would feel upon mine. Those soft lips against my chapped ones; would it feel as amazing as I would always hear? Would it be wrong to do? The Lord really hated me... I wanted to kiss her so much.

How would she feel in my arms? Her small frame against my large one. Feeling her head go into the crook of my neck. Her arms wrapped around the top of my back while mine go around her waist. This was a sin... the want of a woman who belonged to someone else.

She could never be mine; I knew this and yet my desire to be with her continued to grow and grow. I wanted to tell her exactly how I felt, but I knew it would ruin the friendship we had. I had to be satisfied with just being her friend.

It grew harder and harder to not want her. It was killing me on the inside, holding back these dark feelings. I could barely suppress myself when we were alone together!

I could only hope that within my dreams she would be mine... but that was impossible. No matter what I was destined to never be with her. The Lord would never allow it no matter the circumstances. He was suppose to have her and I was suppose to suffer. Suffer from a broken heart, this was my punishment from straying from His path.

Even in my dreams she haunted me. My desire to love was so great that I even dreamed of her being in my arms and being mine. Once again I was in the land of dreams, it was ordinary till something strange happened in it... she was apparently mine. My brother didn't exist in our lives, it went a little something like this.

I was reading a book like I generally did, when MC came into the living room and sat right beside me. She had placed her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my left arm. I couldn't stop myself from stiffening up, the contact was so sudden. Why would she do something like this when she belonged to my brother?

"Saeran dear, what are you reading?"

Oh how I've longed to hear her call me "dear" or "love". It wasn't right though, she belonged to him. I couldn't savor the feeling of the way she said my name and followed dear after it. It was wrong.

"MC you idiot, I'm not your "dear". My brother is remember? Is something wrong with your head?"

She merely giggled at my statement and question, what was so funny about what I said? From what I thought, it couldn't have been that funny.

"But Saeran you're my husband! Did something hit you on the noggin when you woke up this morning?"

Okay, that was beyond strange coming from her. I couldn't have been her husband because my brother was! It wasn't right! Why did she lie to me? My questions were answered when she showed me my hand.

My left hand to be specific. Right on my ring finger, was a wedding ring. How did that get there? I don't remember us getting married in the slightest. They probably were playing some sort of sick trick on me.

"Haha very funny. What's going on? You and Saeyoung playing some sort of prank on me?"

She just tilted her head and looks at me confused. This was so cruel, how could she act like this? Like he doesn't exist in her life? This had to be a dream right? Right?! She couldn't have been mine.

"Must I show you?" She says to me while she gets up and shows me a photo of the two of us getting married. I don't remember this at all.

I looked at her, this was definitely a prank. I couldn't accept this and stood up from seat. I was fuming with rage at this point. How dare they toy with my feelings like this?! I had bawled my one hand into a fist as tears threatened to spill out of my eyes.

I heard giggle again as she came up to me. Her hands went to my cheeks before it went to my bawled up fist. My eyes widened at what she said next.

"I guess I'll have to give you a reminder darling."

What did that mean? A reminder? What was she planning to do to me?

She grabbed my hand and the book I had dropped out of my available one. She dragged me throughout the house to the bedroom her and my brother shared. I was blinking my eyes in confusion when she dragged me inside.

I was thrown onto the bed and she got on top of me. I was in a state of shock until I felt her lips upon mine. The soft lips that I had been craving for so long. My eyes had shut tightly as I kissed her back in eagerness. My arms immediately wrapped themselves around her body as we kissed one another, starting out slow then moving it up to become more heated.

These stolen kisses were wrong, so very wrong, but it felt so right. It was like fireworks were coming out of the two of us as we sampled one another. My hands were roaming all over her body, trying to burn it into my memory as our lip-locking continued.

I continued to hold her against me before she pulled away. She was going to say something, but I was unable to hear her. I ended up blacking out, and then there I was. All alone within the darkness of my room. A dry laugh had escaped my lips as I covered my face, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

_"Once again, you're only dreaming Saeran. It was merely a dream."_


End file.
